Lágrimas vivas
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: De miedos y angustias, de preocupaciones y sensaciones incómodas. Así es como se siente Ashido. Así es como Sero sabe que no puede hacer más. Que asegurarle lo contrario, que brindarle un espacio para hablar, llorar. Desahogarse, sin permitir que se sienta sola.


**Dentro de mis muchas, revueltas, ideas, surgió esta. La única forma de deshacerme de ella es escribiéndola. La única forma que tengo para darle orden, es esta. **

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Lágrimas vivas.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Tras contenerlo mucho y por un buen tiempo, finalmente lo hace: lo suelta, lo deja ir. Es pesado para alguien como ella cerrar la boca y callarse las cosas que se le pasan por la mente. Tan pesado que se abstrae y, cuando menos se percata su boca se mueve sola y deja ir las palabras. Junto con un suspiro. Un exasperado y frustrante suspiro.

—Kirishima me odia.

—No lo hace.

Es automático. La respuesta que viene a brotar de la boca de Sero, a quien, no le extraña pero sí que lo toma por sorpresa. Igual que a Ashido. Ambos, incluso, tienen un sobresalto breve antes de volverse a ver. El alivio más grande reflejándose en Ashido tras cerciorarse de que fuera él, Sero Hanta, su buen amigo. Le sonríe. Sonrisa que no tarda en ser correspondida, con cierto grado de torpeza.

Sero a penas que se lo ha pensado, la respuesta, pero para ser justos el nombre « Kirishima» y el verbo « odiar » no era algo que se pudiera congeniar en una misma oración sin que hubiera un « no » de por medio, ¿verdad? Y ahí había algo muy mal. Que había visto desde la charla incómoda que habían conseguido sostener ese par, Mina y Kirishima. A lo que venía.

—¿Y tú qué cosa puedes saber? Me odia.

Sero refuta con una negación tajante de su cabeza y un "ah-ah", seguro y confiado. Que a Ashido le pone la sonrisa más grande y su tono de queja berrinchuda se hace más juguetón cuando está a punto de abrir la boca pero Sero se le adelanta: dando el último sorbo por la pajilla, atrapa la caja de jugo entre sus manos hasta reducirla, aplastándola, y con una mirada la hace callar sin absoluta réplica, puesto que no quiere ver a la reina del drama entrar en acción. No por eso, al menos.

—No lo hace —se encarga de afirmarle, sabiendo de la necesidad absurda de Ashido porque alguien la contradiga en ese momento, en el que, no lo parece, pero habla de uno de sus más incómodos pensamientos—. No me cabe duda.

Ella abre un poco más la boca antes de irla a cerrar, otra vez.

—Para lo que sí tengo dudas —y Sero termina de erguirse, intentando localizar el bote de basura más cercano— es para esa historia de fondo que se tienen detrás.

Lo hace. Lo encuentra.

Y Ashido entiende, con nada más que el lenguaje corporal del chico, que la caja de jugo que Sero se había estado tomando iba a ser lanzada al depósito que estaba por detrás de ella. Así que se hace un poco a un lado justo cuando Sero se dispone a lanzar: la caja vuela y ambos esperan por el resultado final.

Que acaba en fracaso, dando en uno de los bordes del bote, la caja cayendo fuera del mismo.

Sero suelta una maldición baja y Ashido sonríe todavía más grande y burlona, antes de echarle a él una mirada risueña. Sero le pone los ojos en blanco antes de que llegue a decir más y corta el asunto de una sola tajada.

—Es un poco extraño, fueron a la misma secundaria y no hablan de ello o no se hablan mucho. Hasta hace poco, justo después del incidente.

Ashido lo observa, agradecida un poco y, por otra parte, divertida. Las manos del chico se han posicionado y actuado, y a ella ese jueguito entre señalarle con dedos de pistola y sobarse la barbilla con gesto pensativo se le hace muy atractivo. Así que, ella responde igual, llevándose la mano a la barbilla e inclinándose un poco antes de acordarse de las estaturas de ambos y tener que, por eso, impulsarse hacía arriba de vuelta y que por pocos segundos vergonzosos sus pies se encuentren tan solo apoyados en las puntas de los dedos: —Interesante deducción, mi querido Watson, pero creo tus ideas están un tanto oscurecidas.

Sero se ríe y omite, al menos por esa vez, corregirla diciendo que él es más Sherlock que ella. No pasa por alto, su repentino gesto de engrandecimiento propio (en el que hasta el pecho ha sacado, pero aún así la chica no consigue quedarse bien a su altura sin que las piernas le comiencen a temblar debido a lo improviso de tal postura adquirida), cosa que le hace tanta gracia que él mismo estira el cuello para enaltecerse y burlarse, discreto, un poco más. Antes de que Ashido decida que ha tenido suficiente y termine dejando caer todo su peso hacia sus talones sin más.

Sero recibe una reprimenda por medio de una mirada cuando una risa ahogada amenaza con escapársele de entre los dedos. Y sacrifica su orgullo y va por lo realmente interesante, guiñando un ojo después de decir: —No puedo ver el panorama completo si no me sé toda la historia.

A Ashido le encanta ese juego y, por lo tanto, cede fácil: —Yo no diría que hay mucha más historia detrás de lo que ya sabes. Fuimos a la misma secundaria, pero no compartimos nunca ninguna clase. La escuela era grande, así que eso explica que quizá no nos llevemos tan bien como —Ashido agita una mano en el aire, dándole cuerda a sus pensamientos hasta que da con la comparación perfecta—, Midoriya y Bakugo, por ejemplo —. Y sonríe. Encantadoramente.

Las risas entre los dos no se hacen esperar ante semejante acusación.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué fue esa conversación tan incómoda?

La pregunta de Sero irrumpe, con toda su intriga y curiosidad guardada, como un golpe bajo en la mente de Ashido, que se esfuerza por disimular. Soltando entre risas incómodas: —¿Incómoda? ¿Nuestra conversación fue incómoda? No sé de qué hablas, Sero...

La sonrisa de él se mantiene tensa, breve, y escueta. Antes de desfigurarse y hacerse una mueca de seriedad, mientras observa a Ashido en silencio y ella, al darse cuenta, no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa, alterada. La está presionando y es a propósito, ambos lo saben y mientras que a una la irrita al otro lo pone, también, un poco de malas.

Aquello es desagradable, pero como una espina se tiene que sacar (piensa Hanta).

Antes de que Mina vaya a abrir la boca, es Sero el que se vuelve a adelantar: —escucha, no sé-... —hace una pausa escogiendo sus palabras, como buscándolas en el rostro de la chica, su amiga, rememorando lo que fue capaz de observar por unos segundos—, no sé lo que sea que creas que te haya pasado con Kirishima. Lo que sí sé es que cuando te vi, primero estabas preocupada por él, pero en cuanto te respondió, creo que te... ¿sentiste mal? No sé. Tenías una expresión... que simplemente no encaja con la Ashido que conozco.

Ashido intenta abrir la boca pero se le cierra. Intenta sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos. Y estos, por poco, comienzan a humedecérsele en las orillas.

_Oh no oh no oh no._

Así que, Ashido inspira y su mano se levanta con dirección oportuna, al izquierdo es al que se le está por escapar una lágrima. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a sonreír, esa sonrisa tan triste que en su virtud alegre se siente hasta catastrófica.

—Creo que lo lastimé.

Entre sus miradas, la de ella huye mientras que la de él está. Silenciosamente concentrada. Silenciosamente quieta. Silenciosamente paciente.

—No lo hice a propósito, pero algo que yo hice lo lastimó.

Y entonces sí. Una lágrima cae. Y está por rodar por su mejilla. Sero levanta su mano impulsivamente para secársela, ella, sin embargo, se le adelanta llevándose ambas manos a la cara e iniciando un llanto doloroso. Y en el comienzo de aquel llanto, sus manos tiemblan, su boca tiembla, su voz y sus piernas y siente que está por caer pero.

—Por supuesto que no lo haces a propósito, Ashido. Claro que no. Nunca.

—¡Es que siempre soy descuidada! ¡E impulsiva! ¡Y acabo lastimando a las personas cuando no debería!

Aquel momento en que rompe en llanto, es el justo momento, exacto, perfecto, en que Sero la abraza. La sostiene antes de permitir que se caiga ella sola. Antes de dejar que sus partes se desparramen. Antes de, tan solo, entender. Entender el ruido que tenía en la cabeza cada que la veía hablar con Kirishima.

_¿Estás bien?_

No era muy notorio. No era muy exacerbado. Pero a Sero le parece que eso que dice, no se trata solo de Kirishima. No en ese momento. No en aquel desahogo.

Ashido llora. Y llora. Y llora. Y balbucea. Habla sobre lastimar por error. Habla sobre su ácido y accidentes. Habla sobre regaños y miradas de reproche. Habla sobre ojos asustadizos y llantos agudos.

Sero no puede hacer más que abrazarla. Se siente un poco culpable y espera que eso pueda ser de ayuda. Quizá no debió de presionar. Quizá no debería haberse metido en cosas que no le competen.

Quizá. Quizá.

_Quizá..._

Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

.

.

.

Una vez que el llanto se ha calmado. Una vez que los resquicios son tan solo hipidos y sollozos bajos. Sero vuelve a apretar el abrazo antes de comenzar a soltar a Ashido con cuidado. Le sonríe, el igual que ella, una sonrisa triste, y dice: —ahora siento que soy yo el que te ha lastimado a ti.

—No lo has hecho.

Ella responde pronto, con la voz baja y ronca, rasposa. Acompaña sus palabras con un cabeceo, una negación que a penas se entiende. Carraspea y se repite: —No lo has hecho, ya estaba yo así...

Ambos guardan silencio. Él por respeto, ella por. Pensar.

—Tengo la espinita cada que hablo con Kiri. Y sé que es absurdo, pero... pienso que si alguien como él me odia, entonces debo de ser una persona, de verdad, terrible...

La última palabra viene deshilachada, floja, con una amenaza al borde de un nuevo quiebre.

—Imposible.

Que es aplastada por la seguridad de la voz del chico. Que, al mismo tiempo, la coge por los hombros y aprieta sus manos en esto, un poco, logrando justo lo que busca ese gesto: atraer a Mina hacia sus próximas palabras.

—No hay manera de que algo como eso pueda ser posible —asegura, en cuanto tiene los ojos de ella en los propios, directos, mirándose sin reservas—. Incluso si fuera verdad que Kirishima te odiara, eso no podría significar que tú eres terrible. Porque no lo eres, Ashido, ¿me oyes? Tú podrás ser todo... pero una persona terrible, jamás. ¿Quedó claro?

Ante la certeza de sus palabras y después de todo lo que ha hecho de ponerse a llorar, lo que consigue brotar de los labios de Ashido es apenas una mueca cuando estalla en carcajadas casi tan ruidosas como lo fue el llanto en su momento.

A Sero se le suben los colores al rostro y entonces no entiende mucho, porque de repente Ashido lo mira y abre la boca tratando de ir a hablar, pero más risas la interrumpen. Llega un momento en que, espontáneamente, ella, al fin, parece hacer silencio, pero es porque se está riendo y se está ahogando en sus risas. Y las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos son distintas a las que se los había dejado hinchados. Y temblando, sin poder contenerse, deja caer su cabeza y la golpea en el pecho del chico. Luego, sus manos suben y se aferran a él, como garras que intentaran quitarle la camiseta.

Tarda un poco más, pero cuando al fin se recupera, Ashido está cansada. Agitada, jadeante. Su rostro está hecho un desastre. Pero también es la cosa más perfecta porque cuando se vuelve a ver a Sero, tiene la sonrisa más radiante y preciosa que él haya visto jamás.

Ella inclina levemente la cabeza, pasando por alto el momento en que ha congelado el mundo de ese chico en frente suyo. Su amigo. El mejor.

—Gracias, Sero.

Son sus palabras, sinceras. Igual que su sonrisa, auténtica, real; más en paz con ella misma.

Lentamente, va soltándole de la ropa. Sus manos, inquietas, sin saber dónde ponerlas. Tiene ganas de acariciarle el cabello, pero tampoco quiere ser más rara de lo que ya ha sido por ese día. Oh, no. Ya ha hecho suficiente con ese par de estallidos anterior, tiene que guardar la, _compostura_. O algo así.

Sus manos terminan entonces detrás de ella. Y su sonrisa se hace un poco más tímida. —Por escucharme. Por —quiere decir que por cuidarla, pero a último momento cambia sus palabras— estar aquí. Gracias.

Sero tiene la garganta seca y cuando intenta hablar su boca se siente como trozos de papel moviéndose con dificultad pasmosa. Y, sin embargo, consigue articular: —Para nada. Perdóname a mí por echarle sal a la herida —carraspea—, creo... Me- me...—cuando menos se da cuenta ya tiene las manos detrás del cuello, en la nuca, y luego ya anda sintiéndose a sí mismo hervir en su propia sangre. También sonríe, torpe, tímido y luego exhala, rindiéndose. Admitiendo:

—Me preocupaste un poco. Sentí que tenía que hacer algo por ti y tan solo acabé haciéndote llorar...

Ashido intenta interrumpirlo con mucha pena, pero Sero no parece darse por enterado mientras continúa.

—No sé si esto te sirva de algo, pero —los brazos de Sero se abren y se muestran en la gentil invitación a un nuevo abrazo—. Si vuelves a necesitar alguien con quien desahogarte, quiero que estés segura de que estoy aquí, ¿bien?

Ashido sabe que esa no es, como tal, una invitación inmediata. Sin embargo, no es capaz de resistirse. Y se lanza a los brazos del chico, envolviendo los suyos alrededor de su torso. Aprieta y esconde su rostro en pecho ajeno. Su propio corazón acelerado salta con emoción en cuanto alcanza a percibir la agitación del de Sero y este, entonces, no tarda en abrazarla de vuelta, de aquella manera tan dulce y cálida en la que, Ashido, siente que se va a derretir.

En un arranque de valor, también, se separa un poco para volver a verlo y en cuanto lo consigue, le regala una sonrisa agradecida, dulce y tierna. Sero, ruborizado, también le sonríe igual. La vuelve a atraer a su pecho y permanecen abrazados otro rato, esta vez, sin lágrimas. Tan solo en una sensación que no los deja, salir de ahí.

Ninguno quiere alejarse, de ese abrazo.

—De verdad, gracias...

Un suspiro seguido de otro. Unas cuantas risas, leves, suaves.

—Cuando quieras...

Cariñosas. Como sus palabras.


End file.
